


The Great Barrel Ride

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Grantaire takes a "dare" his friends advise heavily against.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to publish a bunch of my tumblr only stories because I haven't published much in awhile! So prepare for a bunch of new stories!!!

R couldn’t believe his friends were letting him do this. Well actually he could because at this point they let him do whatever he wished when he was not sober (within reason of course). It started as a big announcement to the others.

“WHO DARES ME TO BARREL RIDE ACROSS NIAGRA FALLS??” Grantaire looked around at the stunned faces who all wore the same expression: horror.

“Don’t do that! You’ll get hurt!” Joly protested. “What are you thinking??” Shouted Enjolras from across the campsite.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this…” R quipped taking a step closer to the barrel in question.

“We’re not making you do anything. You’re liable for your own safety.” Combeferre deadpanned not looking up from the book he was reading.

Grantaire stepped inside the barrel. But just as he was about to roll down the hill, Marius literally put his foot down. On top of the barrel. Despite Marius’s misleading size, he was quite heavy and stayed in the same position until R got out of the barrel. Marius grinned when he got the best idea for a proper dare.

“If you want to be dared to do something,” Marius gave him a sly look. “Then go over there and tug on Jehan’s braid. The least damage done to you is a slap on the arm. But at least you won’t die if you do it.”

R smiled at his friend and walked over casually behind Prouvaire. He tugged their braid ever so gently but harsh enough for them to feel it. They whirled around and started to give chase.

Marius watched the scene with Enjolras from the edge of the campsite.

“Thanks Marius for watching out for my lunatic of a boyfriend. When he’s inebriated he’s not the smartest bulb on the Christmas tree but that’s what he needs us for.” Enj fondly watched R and Jehan run around the campsite.

“We have to take care of each other. That’s what best friends are for.” Marius replied simply. The two went back to tending the fire for the rest of the night.


End file.
